


Taking Care of Sammy

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, De-Aged Sam, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is trapped in his own young body he still wants sex, Dean is not so sure....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammysunflower116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysunflower116/gifts).



> I dont own the beautiful boys, just playing with them for a while ;)
> 
> This was a request for a story with Sam de-aged into the beautiful Colin Ford (who plays young Sam in the series).
> 
> Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment!
> 
> Xoxo

"Dean, this tea tastes like ass." Sam whispered.

Dean raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Your ass or mine?"

Sam's face was deadpan. "Crowley's.'

"Urgh! I aint drinking mine then!"

The old lady they were interviewing came through from her kitchen.

"Are you enjoying your tea agents?" She asked, noticing the cup still in Sam's hand.

"It's lovely, thankyou Mrs Webster." Sam choked down a second mouthful, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Well, I think Agent Williams and I have everything we need for now so...." Dean stood up, followed by Sam.

"Of course Agent Ehart. Well I'll be here if you need anything else."

 

They climbed into the Impala. Sam was making an odd clicking noise with his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"Seriouly Dean, eww. I can still taste it."

"Quit complaining Sammy. How about we go back to the motel and I give you something to take that taste away." Dean ran his hand up his brother's thigh.

"Mmmm, you know I can't resist you when you're in your Fed suit. Besides, this hunt looks like a bust so we have some time to kill."

Sam smiled and stroked the hand now resting on his thigh.

 

Twenty minutes later Sam's mouth was wrapped around Dean's thick cock and three of Dean's fingers were thrusting knuckle deep into Sam's ass.

"Fuck this is hot Sammy!" Dean gasped.

He was laid on the motel bed, suit pants around his ankles, his shirt open and his tie laying across his bare chest. Sam was on top of him. Unlike Dean, Sam had managed to lose his pants but his shirt still clung to his sweat soaked body. His ass was in the air facing Dean as he sucked and licked, saliva running down onto Dean's balls.

Dean dug his fingers deeper, twisting and stroking inside his brother until his fingers found Sam's prostate.

"Shit Dean, right there!" Sam moaned, letting Dean's cock pop out of his mouth. He pushed his ass back onto Dean's fingers. "Fuck! Right there!"

Sam pumped his fist over Dean's spit slicked cock and slid his tongue across the slit. Dean rammed his fingers against Sam's sweet spot as his own hips jerked and stuttered.

"Jesus Sammy!" He groaned as he came hard over Sam's fist, shooting up onto Sam's chin and lips.

Sam worked Dean through his orgasm before using his cum covered hand to strip his own cock hard and fast while Dean was still finger fucking his tight ass.

"Fuck Dean! I'm...oh God..Dean!" He yelled as he painted his brother's chest and stomach in cum.

 

When they finally managed to get the remainder of their clothes off they lay down, snuggled up, Dean's chest pressed to Sam's back, his arm draped across his hip.

"Nap time Sammy," Dean told him as he stroked the smooth skin beneath his hand.

"Mmm, kay Dean." Sam yawned and shuffled back against Dean.


	2. Something Is Wrong

Sam woke up to a pounding headache.

It was dark in their motel room so Sam guessed they had slept for longer than they had intended. Dean was snoring softly as Sam pulled himself away and padded into the bathroom.

He filled a glass with water and slaked his thirst. He put the glass down and rubbed his hands over his face.

Something was wrong.

Sam made to look in the mirror above the wash basin but only managed to see the top half of his face.

"What the fuck!" He exploded.

" Sam, Sammy...You ok?"

Sam's outburst had roused Dean from sleep and he was on the other side of the door.

"I'm pretty fuckin' far from ok Dean!"

"Sam, your voice sounds funny. What's wrong? Ok I'm coming in so you better not be on the crapper."

Dean slowly opened the bathroom door with one hand, his gun in the other because, well, you never know...

Dean stopped dead. "Holy shit!" He whispered as he looked at his little brother, his actual  _little_ brother.

"Sammy?"

"It's me Dean. Shit I knew it! That fuckin' tea!"

Sam's small body pushed passed a stunned Dean and into the main room.

"We gotta go see her Dean! Find out what the bitch did to me and then gank her!"

"Er Sammy...your kinda naked." Dean mumbled.

Sam looked down at his slim little body. He lifted his angry eyes to Dean. "Yeah,well.. so are you!"

Dean's hand flew across his crotch. He cupped himself to cover up as he scanned the floor for wherever his pants had landed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're kidding me!" He watched as Dean snatched up his pants and turned his back to pull them on.

"Dean! A couple of hours ago I was sucking your cock and now you're hiding it?"

"Hang on Sammy!  _You_ weren't sucking my cock,  **you** were sucking my cock and...how old are you anyway?"

"Twenty six" Sam replied indignantly. "And you know I can still see your fine ass don't you?"

Dean tugged the pants over his butt and zipped his fly. He turned round.

"You know what I mean Sam."

Sam shrugged. "Twelve, thirteen maybe."

"S'what I thought. Look you stay here, I'll go see the old witch, get her to take this whammy off or whatever it is."

"I'm coming with Dean."

'The hell you are Sam! You could get hurt!  Dean snapped. "Now find some clothes to put on for fuck's sake!"

Sam grabbed a t-shirt from his backpack and pulled it over his head. The material hung down to his knees, swamping him.

Dean stifled a laugh as he pulled his shirt and boots on. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll just get her to reverse the spell and you'll be back to your old self...well your  _older_ self."

"Very funny Dean, just hurry up." Sam threw himself onto the bed and reached for the tv remote. "I still think I should come, in case you need back-up."

"No, it's too dangerous. You just stay put little brother. I'll fix this."

Sam huffed as Dean shut the door behind him."


	3. Four Days!

Sam answered his phone on the first ring. 

"What the fuckin' hell is going on Dean! You've been gone two hours and I'm still five feet tall!"

Dean cleared his throat, "er, ok Sam, you're not gonna like this...she's gone." 

Dean held the phone away from his ear as a barage of abuse and cursing was screamed at him.

Finally he had chance to speak again. "Don't panic Sammy. I've got some of Bobby's friends keeping an eye out, she can't have gone far. I'm sure you will back to normal in twenty four hours."

 

                    ********************

 

"Dammit Dean! It's been four days!" 

"Yeah, and you are still in your young body. It's not gonna happen Sammy." Dean sighed. "Look, there's a hunter says he's close to tracking the witch down, it wont be much longer and then we can go back to having all kinds of freaky sex but I am not fucking you when you look like that!" 

"Four days Dean!" Sam pouted and swayed over to where Dean was sat on the bed. He wrapped his skinny arms around his brother's neck, stroking a thumb through Dean's hair.

"Sammy..." Dean's voice was stern.

"Will you at least kiss me Dean? Just one little kiss?" Sam gazed into Dean's beautiful eyes and fluttered his long lashes. He could sense Dean starting to crumble.

He pulled himself into Dean's lap, legs either side of Dean's muscular thighs, toes just able to graze the carpet.

"Kiss me Dean." He ghosted a breath over his big brother's lips.

"Just a kiss Sammy," Dean mumbled as he pressed his soft lips to Sam's.

Sam swept his tongue across his brother's full bottom lip and pulled Dean's head down to deepen the kiss. He pressed his tongue firmly against the soft swell of flesh, begging for entry but Dean clamped his lips together.

"Dean...it's just a kiss," little Sam whispered, his thumb still stroking over Dean's short hair.

He pressed his lips harder into his big brother's and this time Dean gave way, his lips parting for Sam's tongue.

Dean's hands were on Sam's slim hips, holding him still but that didn't stop him from grinding his little ass down onto Dean's crotch.

Dean moaned as his cock filled. He turned away from Sam's mouth. "I said no Sammy!"

"Dean," Sam sucked the older man's earlobe between his teeth. "You don't have to fuck me, just, just let's get off...please."

He pushed his ass down onto Dean's erection and moaned softly into Dean's ear; "Please Dean...four days! I need it Dean, need you. I know you've been jerking off in the shower, you've missed me touching you, sucking you." His teeth nipped at Dean's neck.

"Fuck!" Dean grunted. He slipped his hands down to cup Sam's small ass cheeks roughly as he ground his hard cock up into him. 

Sam grabbed the hem of the stupidly long t-shirt he was wearing and pulled it over his head. Now naked, he tugged Dean's shirt off and pressed his small ribcage to Dean's pecs and sculpted six pack of abs.

"Shit Dean, you're so fuckin' sexy, got such a hot body," Sam muttered before sinking his mouth into the tender flesh above Dean's collarbone and sucking hard.

Dean tipped his head back and groaned as he squeezed Sam's naked ass and forced it down onto his aching denim trapped cock.

"Fuck Sammy, this aint right. We shouldn't be...ahhh Jesus Christ!"

Sam's fingers were pinching at Dean's nipples now too. "Dean, it's not liked we never fucked when we were young," Sam panted.

"You..ohh, you weren't this young Sammy and..shit! I'm a grown ass man..ahh fuck! And you look like a hot little twink and ..I can't..." Dean was gasping and quivering as Sam's hands and mouth were driving him crazy.

"But Dean, I'm so fuckin' hard and horny." Sam pulled back, his pupils large and lust blown. "Besides, you can't tell me you never wanted me when I looked like this. I know you did Dean. You wanted to get into this tight little ass for years before I stopped teasing you and let you fuck me. Look at me Dean, I'm so pretty, you wanted me then and you want me now."


	4. Dean Please!

Dean growled. He stood up, gripping tightly onto Sam's ass, and turned and dropped Sam, lightly, onto the bed. Dean watched as his brother's small but solid cock bounced against his stomach.

He quickly stripped out of his jeans and underwear. Sam's eyes shone as they landed on Dean's long thick erection.

" I'm still not gonna fuck you Sammy, just gonna..."

Dean dropped to his knees and moved between Sam's spread legs. His hands ran over the creamy smoothness of Sam's thighs as his tongue dipped into Sam's navel.

"Oh Jesus yes!"  Sam gasped as Dean's tongue flicked over the head of his hard dick before very slowly slipping his lips over his little brother's aching cock, feeling it twitch and leak pre-cum onto his tongue.

"Fuck Dean!" Little Sammy gasped, hips thrusting up into Dean's warm wet mouth.

Dean hollowed his cheeks and dipped his head further, taking all of Sam's cock into his mouth easily. Sam's small hands clutched at the bed sheets as Dean let him fuck up into his mouth.

Sam moaned and writhed, constantly on the brink of his orgasm but not getting his release.

"Dean please!" Sam cried out desperately, "I need...need more Dean!"

The older brother ran a finger over his own swollen cock head, gathering up pre-cum. He took Sam's achingly hard little dick in his other hand he slid the slicked up finger between his little brother's ass cheeks.

Sam tucked his legs up, spreading himself open. "Yes Dean! God do it! I need it Dean, please...can't cum...please!" 

As he slowly pushed his finger all the into the heat of Sam's little ass Dean moaned. "Jesus Sammy, so fucking tight!"

"God Dean!" Sam gasped, his long bangs falling across his sweat soaked face.

Dean jerked Sam's cock with a gentle twist on each upstroke and stroked his finger inside the tight hole until he found the small bundle of nerves. He curled his finger and rubbed against it.

Sam's hips shot of the bed as he cried out; "Yes! Fuck yes!"

Dean hand moved harder and faster over the small erection as he continued to tease Sam's prostate.

" Oh shit!..Dean I'm gonna cum!"

His small body was wracked with pleasure as he finally climaxed. A small spurt of cum leaked from his cock as he moaned.

_Shit!_

Dean had never seen Sam so desperate to cum. His little body was still trembling as Dean let go of him and slid his finger out. He could feel the pressure of his own hard-on throbbing between his legs.

He stood up and began rolling his fist over his hard cock. He straddled himself over Sam's legs and took hold of one of Sam's hands, bringing it up to his balls as he jerked off roughly.

Sam's eyelids fluttered open as he rolled Dean's balls in his hand and tugged softly. That was all Dean needed.

"Fuck Sam I'm gonna cum!" He moaned loudly, and with another twist of his wrist his cum streaked up little Sam's pale stomach and chest.

Dean's legs weakened, his cock spent and his chest heaving, he dropped himself next to Sam on the bed, he sat there, catching his breath.

 

 

 


	5. Cum For Me Sammy

When he was confident that he could stand Dean went to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth. He knelt on the bed next to Sam and brushed the bangs from his little brother's face.

Sam sighed as Dean wiped the warm cloth over his skin, cleaning him up. He looked so tiny under Dean's larged calloused hands, so delicate.

Dean couldn't help but lean down and trail a pattern of soft kisses after the washcloth, dipping his tongue into little Sam's belly button. Sam's body tensed under Dean's mouth and a small moan escaped his lips. Thin fingers grasped at Dean's hair as the cloth dragged slowly over Sam's sensitive cock and Dean watched as the little dick hardened again.

Dean smiled. Sam had always had a fast refractory period, it was something he loved about fucking his younger brother.

Lowering his head Dean gently sucked Sam's balls into his mouth.

"Dean!" Sam's young voice gasped.

Softly running his hand over Sam's thigh, Dean rolled his tongue over the balls in his mouth, the other hand stroking Sam's hard cock.

"Jesus! Please Dean, please fuck me!" Sam begged his brother.

Dean moved up Sam's small slender body, licking and nibbling at the pale skin. "Uh uh Sammy. Not gonna fuck ya." Dean breathed huskily.

He pressed his heavy thigh against Sam's twitching cock and sank his mouth down onto his brother's.

Sam parted his lips for Dean and as the kiss became hungry Dean felt his own cock begin to swell against Sam's hip. He began to grind down, his thigh providing the friction Sam needed against his solid little dick.

"Fuck Sammy, you turn me on so goddamn much!" Dean rasped. He was fully hard again as he rutted roughly onto Sam's soft skin.

Dean moved quickly and flipped Sam over onto his knees on the bed. Kneeling behind him, Dean rubbed his big hard cock across Sam's ass cheeks making Sam moan and pant.

"Fuck Dean! I want your cock in me so bad!"

Sam was pushing his small ass back against his brother, urging him to breach his tight hole.

"Shit Sammy, stop saying that!" Dean groaned, afraid that if Sam asked one more time his resolve would break.

Dean slid his thick dick up between Sam's ass cheeks, gripping them tight, molding the soft flesh around his rigid member. He thrust up towards Sam's lower back squeezing his brother's small ass tight around him.

"Ohh fuck Sammy!" Dean moaned, pulling back and thrusting forward again.

"Oh God Dean!" Sam mewled as he wrapped his hand around his own throbbing cock and jerked it quickly.

Dean leant over Sam's back, continuing to rut into his brother's ass crack as he reached round under Sam. He moved Sam's hand to take hold of the small rock hard cock himself. Taking a firm grip under the head he rubbed his fist roughly over the lip and dragged it back down, just the way he knew Sam loved.

Sam moaned and thrust into his big brother's fist. His orgasm was rising faster this time, but more intense. As his balls tightened to his body his small hands clenched into the sheets.

" Cum for me Sammy," Dean growled, his own climax so close.

"Holy shit Dean! Oh fuck yes!"

Sam's body shuddered beneath Dean as once again a small amount of cum leaked from his angry cock and dribbled onto Dean's fingers.

Sam cumming sent Dean into overdrive and he thrust wildly against his brother.

"Oh God Sammy!" Dean yelled as his cum shot hot and fast across Sam's back.

 

He moved Sam's limp body up the bed, laying him on his side and resting the small head gently against the pillows before wiping him clean again. Slipping an arm underneath his younger brother's shoulders, Dean held him tight.

As Sam drifted off to sleep Dean wondered if they would ever be able to undo the spell, and if they didn't, would Sam age normally from now or be trapped in his young body forever.

Whatever happened Dean would be there for his brother, cos that was his job, to take care of Sammy and keep him safe.

Now more than ever Sam needed him.


End file.
